In general, a rotary screening apparatus is an apparatus installed in an open channel such as drain pump station, water supply intake station, irrigation channel, sewage treatment plant and dam etc. to continuously filter out and remove inclusion such as wood, plastic, home waste, weeds etc. which disrupts the operation of drain pump.
Korean Laid-Open Patent Application No. 10-2002-92765 discloses such a rotary screening apparatus.
However, such a prior screening apparatus has a problem that it cannot smoothly remove the inclusion flowing into between the apparatus and a bottom surface of a water treatment facilities.